


I Want Us To Have A Little Family Of Our Own With Grace, & Charlie, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Legacy Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Doubts/Insecurity, Drama, Early Mornings, Emotional Manipulation, Future, Future/Planning, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Slash, Sobbing, Sons, Sunrises, Talking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny finds Steve outside, & relaxing since his ordeal, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	I Want Us To Have A Little Family Of Our Own With Grace, & Charlie, Danno:

*Summary: Danny finds Steve outside, & relaxing since his ordeal, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised to find that he woke up alone, & found that his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett was not in bed with him. He was worrying about his partner, cause they were going through ordeal, where he might be seriously sick with cancer. The Blond was hoping that his lover was okay.

 

Danny saw that it was morning light, & he was not surprised that the brunette was up this early, so if he was, so was the blond, & he went straight to the kitchen, so he could make some tea for Steve, The Loudmouth Detective prays that he could help his lover out with whatever is bothering him. When the tea was finished, He went out to join his lover. Danny saw that his super seal was staring off into space, & was letting tears trickling down his face.

 

"Hey, Babe, What's wrong ?", Danny asked, now he was nervous, cause his lover was clearly upset, & it was terrifying him. "Baby, Please talk to me, I want to help you", Steve calmed down, & regained his composure, He took a moment, & said sadly, as he avoids his lover's eyes, "Danno ?", "What, Super Seal ?", as he was calming himself down, & was focused on his lover's needs for once. He would do anything for him, cause the seal was always doing stuff for others.

 

"I don't think I've done enough, since the taskforce was formed", The Handsome Brunette said, as he put his legs underneath him, & sat sideways, while he was in his depressed state. " _You_ are nuts, Love, You have done alot since Five-O was formed,  & you better believe that", Steve snorted at that, as a response. Danny tilted his chin, so Steve was looking at him, as he said this, hoping to get through to him.

 

"You have changed enough lives in the last seven years, that we started, worked, & had been together", Steve was speechless, & the loudmouth detective went for the gusto. "You changed my life, & saved it, Steve, I **_will_** always be grateful to you for it, Plus, My Children love you, We are a family, _You_ will always be surrounded by love,  & never alone". Steve was feeling better, & he smiled that bright smile of his, & said, "I love you too, You saved my life too", They shared a sweet kiss, & then the navy seal said this, as he cleared his throat.

 

"I love you too, Danno, You changed, & saved my life too", & he cleared his throat once again, "I want u to have a little family of our own with Grace, & Charlie, Danno, I want us to have a legacy to leave behind", He was practically begging, as he was saying this. Danny thought about it, & he wants a family with Steve too, He told him this, as he embraces him. He wants him to know, that he'll be loved, comforted, & have everything that he wanted.

 

"I want that for us too, Super Seal, But, Let's get you all better first, & then we will look into our options, Okay ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & said, "Okay, Danno", & he was really feeling better, & they shared a kiss. They cuddled, & snuggled against each other, as they were enjoying the morning scenery in front of them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
